Ice Is My Life
by Car45
Summary: A different, more logical, beginning for "Frozen". This is my part of an art trade with Captainmockingjay at DA. Hope you like it Lea. Thanks to Aurora Nightstar (/u/643315/) for beta reading.
1. Chapter 1

_Ice?_ The young boy wondered. _How and why is there a trail of ice following one of the riders?_

Kristoff looked at the two riders going somewhere in such a hurry. _He had to find out what this was, he thought to himself._ He got onto his one and only friend's back and they ran behind the two figures, being sure to keep a safe following distance. He didn't know who they were and knew to stay far enough behind to avoid being noticed... Or at least to have time to escape if they needed to.

The riders stopped in a clearing surrounded by rocks of varying sizes as Kristoff and Sven hid behind one of those rocks.

"Please, help my daughter," The man said. Then several of the rocks began to roll toward what Kristoff assumed was a family. The juvenile ice harvester thought the rocks were going to crush the family; but then they changed, unrolled it seemed, and declared "it's the King."

Kristoff had heard of creatures like this but thought they were just stories that the other harvesters had made up. "Trolls," he quietly said in amazement...just as the rock he was hiding behind also transformed astonishing him. "Shush, I'm trying to listen."

Then after Sven gave the troll a friendly lick, she said. "Cuties, I'm gonna keep you."

Kristoff didn't know if that was charming or creepy. Either way they looked on as the scene before them unfolded.

"Born with powers or cursed?" the chief troll asked.

"Born, and there getting stronger."

"Powers? Magic?" Kristoff stood amazed as he listened to the conversation.

Kristoff listened as the troll elder told the girl about her powers. Elsa was her name apparently. He created some kind of lights in the sky to illustrate his point. "Your powers will only grow. There is beauty in it, but also great danger," he told her. "You must learn to control it...Fear will be your enemy." Of course, the lights shapes took on a red glow as something attacked the one that Kristoff assumed was an older Elsa. Ironically, that frightened the girl.

"She can learn to control it. I'm sure." He went on to lay out his plan, and Kristoff learned the other girl's name, Anna.

"Your Majesty," the chief interjected. "May I suggest another course of action?"

"Yes, of course," the King answered.

"Allow us to teach Elsa. Bring her here, oh, say one day a week. Maybe on occasion stay for a couple of days. Perhaps that might be better than making her hide away. And she wouldn't have to lose her relationship with Anna."

The King looked down at the pleading eyes of his eldest daughter. He was nervous but he knew how much his girls meant to each other. He answered the Chief. "Very well, we'll try that."

"Should I stay today papa?" she asked.

The King turned his eyes on the Chief. The Chief in turn asked Elsa. "Would you feel more confident about being around your sister tomorrow if you did?"

The Princess nodded.

Pabbie answered the King "Then, your Majesty, I think it would be wise."

The king was nervous but knew it was best for both of his daughters.

"Elsa." he kneeled down to talk to her. "We will be back tomorrow morning. Chief Pabbie will take care of you until then."

"Yes, papa," the little girl said. She tried not to cry as her family rode back to Arendelle.

On the edge of the circle of trolls, Bulda felt the royal families anguish. She was now certain that she was right to adopt the two newcomers, and she knew what would ease everyone's minds. She said to them "Come on." as she took Kristoff's hand.

"Father," she said as she approached the Chief. "We have two others staying with us."

"Who are these two?" the Chief asked kindly.

"They don't seem to have a family. They need one."

Pabbie walked over to the boy and reindeer. "How did you find our valley young man?"

Kristoff was nervous. "I followed the ice trail here." Elsa turned her head, feeling embarrassed by that fact.

"And is my daughter right that you have no family?"

"Well, yes, I guess so." Then he felt compelled to add. "But we take care of each other just fine."

With the kindest tone Kristoff had ever heard, the Chief asked, "And would you like to have one? Um, what is your name young man?"

"Kristoff, sir."

Pabbie smiled and asked, "Well, Kristoff sir, would you like to be part of my family?"

The boy chuckled lightly. He noticed the girl who had been left here chuckled too. He turned to look at Sven, asking a silent question. Sven seemed to agree. "Yes sir, we'd like that," Kristoff answered.

"It's done then," the Chief said. "And since this is your home now help make our guest comfortable," he gestured toward Princess Elsa.

The new members of the tribe walked over to the girl. "Hi, I'm Kristoff Bjorgman, and this is Sven."

"Hello Kristoff," she said in what she hoped was a proper demeanor for a Princess. "I'm Elsa from Arendelle."

"Happy to meet you Princess."

The two children kept talking. Elsa was happy to have made some new friends. _Maybe this wouldn't be so bad,_ she thought to herself as she stroked Sven's fur.


	2. Chapter 2

Kristoff held Sven's reigns lightly. The Reindeer knew the way between the Troll valley and the royal palace of Arendelle. No guidance was needed.

Next to Kristoff sat a beautiful young girl with platinum blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, the girl that Krsitoff now considered his best friend.

"Looking forward to getting back to your family?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes, I am. Especially Anna."

"Yeah, you'll have some new tricks to show her with your powers to." He paused. "She's what, nine now?"

"Yup," Elsa answered. "Had a birthday just before I left last time." She added. "You need to stay for classes this time. Gerda says you're doing well. And Anna missed you at her birthday party."

"The Trolls teach me to. I probably know more languages than most royals."

"Yes but don't you enjoy your time at the palace?" Elsa retorted. Before he could answer she added. "Also father says he has a surprise for you when he sees you next."

Seeing the trepidation look on his face she said. "He seems pretty sure you'll like it."

He turned to look at her. "You know what it is, don't you?"

She looked at him smugly. "Yes, but you'll have to talk to him, because," she continued with a sing song tone, "I'm not gonna tell you."

"Oh, you won't?" he said, as he let go of the reigns and reached around to her sides, squeezing lightly.

"Haha, Noho." she said as she squirmed and tried to hold back laughter. "Nohahat eheeheeven if you torture mehehehe."

"Tell me...You'd better talk. I'm not gonna stop."

"NEHEHHEVER!" She said attempting to sound defiant through her laughter.

Then they saw the bridge to the city and ended their play session. Elsa added. "The Princess is saved from the evil ice harvester."

He nodded his head. "For now, Princess. But you haven't seen the last of me." He said in the most melodramatic tone he could manage.

She chuckled. "Well I certainly hope not."

Soon they arrived at the palace. Elsa got out of the sled to meet her waiting parents. The King called out to Kristoff. "Young man, come to the courtyard as soon as you've made Sven comfortable."

"Yes, your Majesty."

Kristoff got Sven in the barn. The stable boy brought some food for the reindeer, including some carrots. Then Kristoff went to the courtyard as he had been instructed.

Once he arrived he was greeted by Anna running up to him and putting her arms around him.

"Kristoff! Come on, come on. Papa has something for you. I missed you as much as I missed Elsa. When are you going to take me to see the trolls?"

 _Darn she's cute. You just can't talk to her and not smile._ Kristoff thought to himself.

Anna led him over to where Elsa was already standing with her parents. He stopped and addressed the King.

"Sire, you wanted to see me?"

With a warm, fatherly smile King Agdar answered. "Kristoff my boy. You know you don't have to be so formal. But yes."

He unraveled a cloth and presented Kristoff with a sword. Not full size, after all he was still only twelve years old, but a sword none the less.

"Now of course this isn't a real weapon. You'll see that it has no edge and the tip is blunted. It's a training weapon. If you're going to spend time with my daughters then you had better know how to protect them, as a young Prince should."

That was an odd thing to say. Kristoff thought. "Sire...I mean sir, I'm not a Prince."

"Oh no? Tell me again young man. Who is your grandfather?"

"Grand Pabbie is sir."

Agdar nodded. "And Grand Pabbie is..."

Kristoff saw where he was going and answered. "The chief of the trolls."

"That's right and you're his adopted grandson. Isn't that right.. Prince Kristoff?"

Kristoff gave in. Although he still thought it was different since he was an adopted grandson. "You could look at it that way."

"Alright, that's settled." The King said as he presented Kristoff with the sword and sheath. "And one day you will have a real one. You will knell before me and you will become Sir Kristoff."

Both girls seemed excited at that thought.

"Now," the Queen said, "You will dine with us tonight and tomorrow you will train with the captain of the guards." She bent over and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Several months later the royal couple called their servants Kai and Gerda in, as well as Captain William. As this would also concern Kristoff's education and Elsa's progress getting control of her powers, the chief of the Trolls was also invited. Kristoff had brought him in that morning.

The King addressed Kai and Gerda. "How are the children doing academically?"

Gerda answered. "All three are doing well, at or above where I would expect at their ages. Of course each has strong points and weak points."

Kai spoke. "The boy's manners have certainly improved since we started teaching him. He no longer wants to share carrots with his animal"

He then voiced a question that had been puzzling him since he'd met the boy. "If I may ask Sire, why are you so interested in this young man? He has a family so I assume that you don't intend to take him in. If you did, it could jeopardize Elsa's claim to the right of succession."

"It's very simple, Kai," the King said. He has a bond with our girls. He will almost certainly be a part of their lives when they grow up. No doubt he will at least be a confidant, an adviser to them. Possibly even have a position in the royal court. He will need to be competent to do that."

"Possibly more than that," Gerda added. "The girls are both quite fond of him. As they get older, it's not unlikely that his relationship with one of them will grow beyond friendship. He could well become your son in law; if I may be so bold as to point it out."

Queen Idun smiled knowingly. She had grown attached to Kristoff and had brought this same thing up with her husband sometime back. Truthfully, she wouldn't mind at all if things went that way. She was already thinking of him as a son anyway.

"That had occurred to us. If so, all the more important that he has a proper education."

King Agdar nodded. "Quite true." He wasn't ready to talk about his daughter's romantic futures just yet _. '_ _ _Is any father EVER ready for that__ _,'_ he thought to himself. He brought the subject back to education.

"Captain, how are Kristoff's lessons going?"

"Very well. His time surviving in the mountains is serving him well. He has amazing stamina and strength for his age. He has done well in swordsmanship but also uses his pickax in combat. His marksmanship with both a bow and riffle are also good. Though, he seems to do better with close in weapons."

"Good," The King said and then he turned to Grand Pabby. "Sir, how has Elsa been doing with her powers?"

"I'm very pleased to tell you that she is doing quite well. She has overcome her fear of her powers that stemmed from the accident with Anna. The support she's received from her family and Kristoff has been immensely helpful. I anticipate no further problems regarding them. Now that she can control them, we are teaching her to use them constructively and for self-defense if needed."

Gerda then brought up a different subject that had been on her mind.

"We have another subject to teach them now that Elsa has control of herself. Social situations. They all have good table manners but royal balls being a common social affair, I think it's time for them to learn how to interact with larger groups. And none of the children even know how to dance.

"I'm sure you and Kai can take care of that." The King told her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well my boy," Pabbie said to Kristoff. "How did the dance lessons go this time?"

Kristoff looked to his grandfather, in some ways more of a father. After all he was adopted, and his troll 'mother' had no husband, so Pabbie had become a father figure to him. "It's okay. Kind of enjoyed it."

Pabbie chuckled lightly. "Feeling a little less awkward about it now?"

"Yes," Kristoff said. "Actually, it's kind of fun. Not as energetic as some of our dances here in the valley, well except maybe for the gallop. That's pretty active, but fun anyway."

Pabbie smiled. "Good, I'm glad you're getting along with the royal family."

Kristoff nodded. "They're good people. Elsa's little sister, Anna, is a little clumsy but she got the hang of it."

"I guess you were the only partner either of them had."

"Yeah, didn't get to sit down much. But I'm not much for sitting around anyway so that was okay."

In the palace a similar conversation was going on.

"That was so much fun!" Anna exclaimed.

Elsa laughed. There was nothing that gave her so much joy as seeing her little sister happy. "Yes, it was. You did very well Anna."

"So did you Elsa. But I think you enjoyed it more than I did."

Elsa gave her a puzzled look. "Why is that?"

Anna looked at her knowingly. "You know what I mean. You were enjoying being in the arms of a certain ice harvester. Don't tell me you weren't."

"Well he is a friend," Elsa said. "Of course, I like spending time with him."

"Friend? Sure, that's all?" Then she asked, "So when will you see him again?"

Elsa bent down slightly, literally talking down to her sister. "WE will see him in a couple of days."

Anna had known that. She'd heard her parents talking about it, and she knew the answer to her next question to.

"So what will we be doing?"

Elsa sighed. "Okay he's taking me with him for some ice harvesting." Then she added. "And two guards will be with us."

"Uh huh, but you'll be riding in the sled with him, right."

"Yes," Elsa conceded.

"Okay," Anna said. "Well I have some studding to do. So, I'll leave you to daydream about a big, blond haired, boyfriend." With that Anna went to her room.

Elsa smiled as her sister left. They really did both enjoy their playful teasing. Although Elsa was starting to wonder; was Anna onto something? Elsa really had enjoyed the dance. It was, pleasant, to have his arms around her, and hers around him.

She very much enjoyed the time she spent with him, either in the palace or in the valley of living rock. And, if she'd admit it, she was excited about going ice harvesting with him... Even if her father insisted on guards. After all her cousin was still missing after thirteen years; The King and Queen would take no chances with their daughters.

 _Just as well to have the guards anyway,_ Elsa thought. She could imagine what Anna would accuse them of if she's heard they'd been alone.

Elsa was however, starting to think she might not mind a little alone time with her handsome friend.

Elsa found herself admitting, at least to herself, that her sister might be on the right track. _Darn you Anna!_

 _ **AN: Sorry about the mini chapter. I had to bridge the last one with the next, which will be an AU of the movie.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed what little there is here.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: The AU of the movie isn't starting just yet. I had another scene to address first. Sorry.**

It had been only a week ago that Kristoff had turned fourteen.

Birthdays were really of little significance to being as long lived as trolls. Kristoff doubted they understood why the Princesses had wanted to have a party for him, but he had enjoyed it very much.

He would see them again soon. He was on his way to the palace. The King had requested to see him.

When he arrived, the princesses greeted him like always, with hugs; One of them holding onto each arm as they ushered him to the Kings chambers.

Kristoff was a little worried about why the king wanted to see him. Had Elsa said something about their last ice harvesting trip, about the kiss she gave him, well more likely Anna had said something. Those two kept nothing from each other and Anna may have let something slip. Maybe the King wasn't happy with that.

Would he hear, _"Those comments about you being a troll Prince were just friendly jokes. You are not fit for that kind of relationship with a Princess, much less the crown Princess. You must distance yourself from the girls."_

But he was getting ahead of himself; making up a disaster where none existed, at least as far as he knew.

Kristoff entered the chamber and greeted the King with a bow. "Your Majesty, you wished to see me."

"No need to be so formal Kristoff, but yes, I do need to talk to you. As you know my niece, Rapunzel has been missing for fourteen years now."

"Yes Sire, I know."

The King nodded. "It's time you joined in the search. With your knowledge of this area and certain gifts given to you by your grandfather you would be uniquely suited to cover the area around Arendelle much more thoroughly than we have so far."

"Yes Sire. I'm kind of surprised that Pabbie told you about the gifts."

The King smiled. "It was part of his reason that you should stay here instead of going to Corona."

"Yes Sire, I can keep up the search no matter how bad the conditions become."

With a kind smile the King then asked. "Tell me Kristoff, did your grandfather give you that gift because of your ice harvesting vocation, or because you are close to Elsa."

"Both Sire," Kristoff answered. "It relieves her of any worry when we're fooli...uh, goofing around."

The King smiled at the young man's nervousness. "Well that brings me to another, more personal, matter...Kristoff, you're quite close to my daughters, aren't you?"

"Yes Sire, I care for them very much."

The King nodded. "But not in the same way, I think. One of them loves you as a brother. The other I think has come to see you differently."

While it was true that Kristoff couldn't freeze, he could sweat, and he was doing that now. "Um, Sire, I..."

The King held up a hand to silence the young man. "The Queen and I agree. You're good to them, and good for them. Continue to be so, whatever course your relationships with them may take."

Kristoff bowed. "Yes Sire. I will."

"Of that, I have no doubt," The King said. "Now go, Elsa and Anna will want to see you off on your mission."

Kristoff went to the courtyard to see palace staff already loading supplies on his sled. In front Sven was enjoying the attention of the Princesses. As soon as they saw Kristoff both ran to him, once again throwing their arms around him. He returned the gesture.

"We're going to miss you Kristoff," Anna said.

"I'm going to miss you too," he replied.

In a dramatic tone Anna said, "You will find the Princess, sweep her off her feet and ride off into the sunset together." Anna cast a sidelong glance at Elsa to see what reaction that got.

She saw what she'd expected, Elsa looked...uncomfortable, at the idea.

"Anna," The elder Princess chided. "That's in fairy-tales."

"Yeah, you're right," Anna said, adding. "Besides, we wouldn't want to lose him."

"And you won't," Kristoff assured her.

"Well just to make sure, I want you to hold onto this," Elsa said, then took out one of her gloves; handing it to him.

As they looked in each others eyes she said, "just remember I need that back." She sighed slightly, somewhat nervously.

Kristoff knew that she didn't need the gloves very often anymore, and she had another pair anyway. The real message was very clear.

"Don't worry Princess. I'll bring it back to you."

Anna thought frantically as her sister was talking to Kristoff.

 _ _'I don't have a glove...a sock… No that's weird, and kind of__ _gross..._ _ _A shoe, still weird, besides I need my shoes.__ _'_ Then she hit on it. Frantically she took out the ribbon that held one of her ponytails.

"And I need this back." She held it out to him.

"You'll get it back. I promise," Kristoff told her with a smile.

Supplies on his sled and favors in his pockets, Kristoff was on his way to join the search. It had, as the King pointed out, been fourteen years since Princess Rapunzel had vanished and really, Kristoff thought, after all this time it was unlikely that he would find anything that previous searchers didn't.

But maybe the King was right. The trolls had given him certain advantages over other searchers.

As he traveled his mind had time to wonder.

It went to the interesting coincidence that he, Elsa and Rapunzel were the same age, born within a few months of each other. Not a matter of any importance but still a curious fact.

He wondered what she would be like...If he were ever to meet her that is. Would she be anything like Anna or Elsa.

Who would he be looking for anyway? How would he know if he found her?

He's looking for a blond woman about his own age...Who probably doesn't know she's a Princess and had probably been taught a hostility to the King and Queen. What does he tell everyone if he finds her, and she wants nothing to do with her parents?

It was no wonder that the royal couple of Arendelle always insisted on heavy security for their daughters. No one knew why Rapunzel was taken, if she was alive...or if other royal children might also be targeted.

 _Not his Princesses,_ he vowed to himself. Not if he could help it. He remembered the gifts that the King had referred to. Pabbie had given them to him for duel reasons. One, because he wouldn't give up his ice harvesting but also because he spent so much time playing with Pabbie's other student, Princess Elsa.

The two played as children will, chasing each other, snowball fights, tickle fights; Kristoff chuckled as he remembered how Elsa found out quickly that she was at a disadvantage with that last one. He and Anna had taken full advantage of it to. Of course, there was also hide and seek, sledding with Sven, and every other kind of game. But Elsa always seemed hesitant, nervous.

It was because of that and the dangers of ice harvesting, that Pabbie used some kind of Troll magic and now Kristoff can't freeze.

Oh, he didn't have powers like Elsa, but no force, natural or magic, can freeze him. The gift wasn't so much for him as it was for her. A friend she could let her guard down with.

Elsa had hoped with joy in a way more typical of Anna when she found out. She had someone she could relax with and not worry about hurting.

Then there was the other gift, exceptional strength. Oh, he couldn't lift mountains or anything, but he could, for example, lift a reindeer. Pabbie told him that it was given to him to protect himself and the princesses, and Kristoff promised that he would.

Kristoff headed to the north mountain, where the winter weather was the harshest. He thought that Rapunzel's captors might become less vigilant knowing that searchers would have to turn around.

For the next four years Kristoff's stops in town would be few and far between. He couldn't help but wonder if this had been the Kings way of keeping him away from the princesses.

Yes, he was friendly and seemed to be okay with what ever kind of relationship he had with the girls. But a corner of Kristoff's mind kept saying, _'actions speak louder than words'_ and, well, on the Kings orders, he was far from the palace.

Of course then again, the King and Queen never kept him from seeing the girls when he did come into town. Sometimes his mind just wouldn't let him accept that the royal family would tolerate a common man like him. It had been the source of a few very unhappy dreams.

One day, as Kristoff was traveling, he noticed something in the sky. Floating lanterns like the ones he knew were used each year on Rapunzel's birthday, only today was not her birthday, and this was not Corona. No this was the signal that all searchers were told would announce that Rapunzel had been found.

When he arrived at the source it was confirmed. The lost Princess was lost no more. Time to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

Kristoff returned to Arendelle to a warm welcome from the King and Queen.

"Well my boy," King Agdar said, "Come in and tell us of your adventures since the last time we saw you."

With that the three walked into the palace.

"Well there's not that much to tell." Kristoff started before being tackled in a hug by the princesses.

"I missed you so much," Anna said, followed by Elsa's amendment, "We both did."

"I missed both of you too," He told them as they clung to him.

"Come in and let's talk until dinner." Elsa said.

Two days later, on the Kings orders, there was a banquet and ball to honor all of the searchers Arendelle had sent to find the no longer missing Princess.

The searchers were lauded by the King and Queen, many toasts were made, and speeches given. The ball went late into the night and many took notice of how focused on each other the ice harvester and the elder princess were as they danced.

But this happy night was not to last. Soon tragedy came to the royal family.

Kristoff went with the girls to see their parents off. He and Anna could see she needed some support. They stood on either side of her as they said goodbye to the King and Queen.

"Do you have to go?" Elsa asked in an almost childlike tone.

"You'll be fine Elsa," her father said. "You will take care of each other until we return from Corona." He looked Kristoff in the eye. "Young man, I charge you to care for the Princesses. Keep them safe and happy while we're gone."

"I will sir."

The King nodded his approval and then commanded him, "Kneel Kristoff."

He was puzzled but did as the King ordered. The girl's eyes lit up when they saw their father draw his sword. They knew what was coming.

He lifted his sword and tapped Kristoff first on the right shoulder then the left. "I dub thee Sir Kristoff, Knight of Arendelle." After a pause he said. "You may rise."

Kristoff did as commanded. "I trust I need not worry for my daughters in your care."

"You do not Sire," He answered solemnly.

"Very good. Then we will be off." With that he took his wife's hand and they left to board the ship.

A couple of weeks later Kristoff would stand in front of a memorial to the King and Queen, one arm around each of the Princesses. He held them tightly as they cried. Kristoff himself tried to hold back his own tears, with...limited success.

Kristoff kept his word to the King. He was no longer an ice harvester. He was a Knight of Arendelle, his first and only concern was the well-being of the two treasures that King Agdar had entrusted to him. Now, three years after that terrible loss, today was Princess Elsa's coronation day.

Kristoff waited just outside of Elsa's suite. He would soon escort her to the cathedral for the ceremony. He was as nervous as she was about this, given what Elsa had in mind for the ball afterwards.

"M'lady," Kristoff greeted her as she took his arm.

"Sir Kristoff," She said with a smile, then asked "Have you seen Anna?"

"Not yet. She's running around enjoying the festive atmosphere."

Kristoff saw the worried look on Elsa's face. He added. "The Captain of the guard has men posted all over the town. He told me that, no matter where she goes, she'll never be more than a few feet away from one of his men."

They went to the Cathedral. Kristoff led Elsa to the front to stand before the Bishop. "Remember, I'll be right here." He whispered to her before turning to sit in the front row, trading brief smiles with Anna in the process.

The choir sang and the Bishop began the ceremony. As Elsa bowed before the high clergy Kristoff noticed Anna turn to wave at someone in the crowd. Kristoff looked to see a slim, young man wave back.

 _ _'Looks like Anna has a new friend, maybe more than a friend.'__ Kristoff thought. He might have to give him a subtle 'big brother' talk.

Elsa took the scepter and orb in her hands and turned to face the church full of dignitaries. As the Bishop recited something in Latin; Kristoff had no idea what he was saying. He supposed he should have asked one of the priests or something; Kristoff could see she was nervous. But she did as he had suggested, she looked over to him to see his reassuring smile. He saw the slight bit of ice on the two objects dissipate. Kristoff hoped that no one else had noticed that bit of ice.

Later at the ball the two sisters stood at the front of the room. Kristoff stood between but several steps behind them. Once they were formally introduced Kristoff stepped forward to talk to the girls. "How are you two holding up?" he asked.

"I'm doing fine, great!" Anna said, clearly excited.

Elsa smiled at him and said, "Thank you Kristoff, and you to Anna."

"For what?" He asked.

"For just being there at the coronation. The support I felt from both of you. I don't know how I would have made it through that without you."

"It was my pleasure," Kristoff said, in a tone befitting a Knight to his sovereign.

Elsa looked at him with a sudden impulse to reach up and kiss him. But that wouldn't be proper in this circumstance.

Then Kai announced one of the visitors.

"Your Majesty, the Duke of Weasel-town."

A short older man stepped forward, clearly unhappy about what appeared to be a deliberate mispronunciation of his Dukedom's name. "That's Weselton." He turned his attention to the Queen. "The Duke of Weselton your Majesty. As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer your first dance as Queen." He put on a show of his spry nature, ending with his toupee flopping over to expose his bald spot. Both of the girls stifled a giggle. _No doubt_ , Kristoff thought, _the Duke will assume that their giggles are a girlish response to his suave personality._

Recovering, Elsa answered. "Thank you, but I've already promised this dance to Sir Kristoff."

Kristoff masked his surprise well, as Elsa offered her hand to him. Then a mischievous idea came to her. "But I'm sure my sister would be happy to accept."

Before Anna could object the Duke had hauled her to the dance floor. Kristoff, meanwhile, escorted his dance partner in a somewhat more dignified manner. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You are a wicked woman."

She smiled, whispering back. "I know."

They danced on, just happily enjoying each others company.

The dance ended and Kristoff escorted Elsa back to the front of the ballroom. He stood in front of the dais with her as they continued talking.

Soon Anna trotted up to meet them. But in place of her dance partner, she was in the company of a slim young man in a white uniform. The same one Kristoff had seen her waving to. "Elsa, Kristoff, I want you to meet someone." She gestured to her companion, "This is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." She turned to the Prince. "Prince Hans, my sister, Queen Elsa."

The Prince bowed slightly, "Your Majesty." Before either of them could say anything, Anna continued the introductions. "And this," She gestured toward Kristoff. "Is Sir Kristoff, our appointed protector, and kind of a big brother, I mean to me, he's not her big brother, I mean he and Elsa are actually the same age. Almost exactly, like just a couple of weeks between them." Anna settled long enough to let them talk. "An honor to meet you Prince." Kristoff said in a manner that would have made the Queen Idun proud."

"The honor is mine, Sir Kristoff. I see the royal family is well protected."

Kristoff nodded slightly in acknowledgment, remembering that the King, and his own grandfather, told him to always give a humble response to praise.

"Well," Hans said, "With your permission," he said to Elsa, "And yours Sir Knight," He said to Kristoff, "I'd like to ask Princess Anna for another dance."

Elsa smiled, "Enjoy you two. I think we may take the floor to."

Both couples did indeed take to the dance floor. As the music began Elsa and Kristoff began to flow with it. They were in perfect sync together. ' _But why shouldn't they be_.' Elsa thought. She gave voice to those thoughts. "We've come a long way since my parents started giving us our first dancing lessons."

"Ha, yeah I remember. You got some sore toes out of the deal though."

She laughed slightly. "Yes, that's true. But you did always massage my poor mangled feet"

"Ah, yes. And I'm glad I did. How else was I going to find out how ticklish they were?"

She gave him a tight smile and told him, "Oh I remember." Then she turned his earlier comment back on him, "You are a wicked man."

He whispered to her. "I know."

As they danced Elsa decided that since she was ready to come clean with her subjects, maybe she should do the same with Kristoff. She whispered to him, "You know I love you." adding. "And I don't mean like a brother."

He told her. "I feel the same way. I love you to."

They finished the dance in silence. Then the Queen, accompanied by her Knightly protector made contact with more visiting dignitaries. She was suddenly excited to have some time to talk to her Knight in private, but for now, duty called.

She had just finished talking to her cousin Rapunzel and Rapunzels husband Prince Eugene. Then, just as some other visitors were introducing themselves Anna and Prince Hans walked up.

"Elsa, we want to talk to you. I'm mean Hans wants to talk to you. I mean Prince Hans wants to talk to you."

Elsa held up her hand to stop her energetic sister. "Okay," She turned her attention to the Prince. "What do you want to talk about?"

Hans straightened himself and cleared his throat. "You Majesty. I would like your permission to call on Princess Anna."

Elsa's eyes widened. ' _This was the night for revelations it seemed.'_

"Formal permission to court. Very proper." she paused. "Very well. Permission is granted."

"YES!" Anna squeaked, bouncing on her toes.

Elsa continued. She really wasn't sure what to say in this situation. What could she say that wouldn't sound to aggressive, or have possible double meaning? She settled with "Treat her well, and you may court."


End file.
